The proposed program is a continuation of an ongoing program project. The objectives of the continuation are: A. To carry out basic behavioral research relevant to mental retardation; B. To do applied analyses of the relevance of laboratory findings to the education and training of retarded people; C. To disseminate and evaluate applicable procedures and principles for practical use by nonlaboratory personnel. The basic research involves the systematic elucidation of mediated transfer, particularly as it is related to the acquisition of simple language skills. The role of stimulus-class formation in matching to sample by humans and animals is of particular interest as a basis for the development of generative (not directly trained) performances. Applied research involves the adaptation of laboratory techniques and materials to the practical education and training of the retarded, and the evaluation of the effectiveness of these adaptations. A programmed "curriculum," derived from the basic research, will be tested. Dissemination is to be accomplished by interactive videotapes, and by the development of on-the-job training techniques. Both of these dissemination techniques will be used and evaluated with institutional personnel, parents, and other mental-retardation workers. The teaching methods and the techniques to be taught, although derived directly from the basic and applied research, are to be tested and evaluated in "field" settings within and outside the institution.